


Stressed out

by wall_flower1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: : ), A little angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Edited, Beta Read, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, The Gaang (Avatar) - Freeform, but i just wanted a little work i guess, suki x katara, sutara, this is basically me self projecting, this is first work so yeah, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wall_flower1/pseuds/wall_flower1
Summary: Suki has been stressed out lately, and has a little out burst.
Relationships: Katara/Suki (Avatar), suki/katara - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this is my first work, and this is basically me self projecting. Writing helps me work through thinks so yeah. I hope you like it.
> 
> And I would like to mention my lovely beta reader/editor who is @rynliadon on Tumblr : )

Suki was having a bit of a hard time, to say the least. She had to juggle playing volleyball while being in the newspaper club, and to top it all off she had to deal with junior year of high school (objectively the worst year, if you asked her). At first, everything was fine. She was able to handle everything, get her work done, and still have time for a social life. However, as time went on, everything just got heavier and heavier. When she mainly focused on her schoolwork, she was behind in her journalism work. When she got caught up on articles and interviews, her school work piled up. It was a vicious cycle that just got worse when taking into account volleyball practices and games. She had to get her schoolwork done during school hours, so that she could work on projects for the newspaper after practice, and still she sometimes worked into the night. All of this work and stress was having a major toll on her relationship with her friends. She was starting to avoid them more and not talk to them as much because of how snippy she could get on bad days. And yeah, Suki knew she should be confiding in them with all this, but she barely felt she had time to breathe, let alone talk to her friends.

One day during lunch, she was working on math work, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were particularly getting on her nerves. 

“All I’m saying is that Appa isn’t a normal dog.” Sokka said (rather loudly, Suki’s headache informed her).

Aang looked at Sokka, offended. “That’s not true! He is just as normal as any other dog.”

Toph was laughing now. “Sure he is, twinkle toes. I can see that he is extremely normal.”  
Aang smiled. “Thank you- Wait!” Toph was laughing more now, and so was Sokka. Zuko was beginning to enter the conversation, and Suki’s headache was starting to pound in her ears. Katara glanced over at her. 

“Hey, are you okay?” She had a kind of motherly kindness to her voice.

Suki rolled her eyes a little before sarcastically saying, “Yeah, I’m just perfect.” Katara gave her a concerned look, before leaving her alone. She knew that if she tried to push Suki on the subject, it wouldn’t end well.

The group (besides Suki) kept talking and talking, To Suki, it felt like they just got louder with every passing minute. At some point, she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Ugh, why do you all have to be so LOUD!” she burst out, loud enough that kids from the lunch table next to them looked over. “You guys just talk like there’s no tomorrow, and it’s really annoying. Some of us have homework, you know!”

The group looked at her with a stunned look. Suki had never had an outburst like this before. 

“Suki, are you sure you're okay?” Katara was speaking very calmly, like she was trying to calm Suki down. 

Suki looked over at her and gave her the Suki Death Glare™. “I already told you that I’m fine.” She stormed off to the restroom; she couldn’t take all their eyes on her for one more second. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing a wild look in her eyes that she could barely recognize. 

“Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry,” she whispered to herself over and over, taking long deep breaths. Her hands were starting to shake a little, tears streaming down her cheeks. She clenched the side of the sink, trying to ground herself, and closed her eyes. 

When she heard the door opening and heard footsteps approaching, she clenched her eyes shut further. She didn’t want to face anyone like this. The person wired their arms around her in a comforting way. Suki opened her eyes, and saw Katara. She had a concerned look in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Katara swiped some of Suki’s tears away with her thumb. Suki moved her hands away from the sink, and bit her lip a little.

She sighed a little. “It’s just that everything is just so  _ hard _ .” A few more tears started to fall down her cheek. “Everything is just getting to be so much. I just have so much work to do, and I can’t quite seem to get any of it done. School is getting harder, I have to do shit for the school paper, and I have to do volleyball on top of that. I just can’t do it anymore.” A few tears soon became a rainstorm. Katara pulled her into a hug, and rubbed her back. Suki buried her face in Katara’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry that I yelled at you and everyone else back in the lunchroom.”

Katara shook her head. “It’s fine, but you should have told me about this stuff! You could have told us all. We all would have been happy to help with anything.”

“But I’m supposed to be able to do this by myself!” Suki sobbed into Katara’s shoulder. “I’m supposed to be able to keep myself together!”

Katara pulled back a little so that she could look her in the eye. Suki looked at the ground, not wanting to meet her gaze as she was still crying and probably looked a bit like an embarrassing mess. “Hey, Suki, look at me.” Her tone wasn’t demanding, it was loving, it was comforting, it was everything Suki was missing. She looked up and met Katara’s eyes. “You do not have to do any of that stuff by yourself. You are allowed to ask for help when stuff gets stressful. Nobody expected you not to. I will love you no matter what.” Katara smiled a little at her after she finished talking.

Suki nodded as a few more tears escaped her eyes. “Okay.” Katara whipped the tears off of her cheeks again, and grabbed her hand. 

“So, we can go back into the lunch room, and I can help you out with your work. Does that sound okay?” 

Suki nodded. “Yeah.” Katara nodded, ancd started to lead her out of the door, and back to the lunch room. They took their seats, and Zuko was the first to ask them anything.

“So, are you okay?” At seeing the concern in his eyes, rather than the anger she was expecting, a wave of relief washed over her. How could she have ever kept how she felt from her friends?

Suki smiled a little and squeezed Katara’s hand. “Yeah, I am now.”


End file.
